


watch over you

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, if youre looking for fluff this aint it, pretty dark like most of my fics, ryukyo nation please forgive me, seriously look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Ryusui is a greedy man.He wants Ukyo to look at him and nobody else.Nobody.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	watch over you

**Author's Note:**

> DARK FIC
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH DARK THEMES

Greed.

A single word that sums up the rich and powerful man known as Ryuusui Nanami. He wasn't really an unplasant person, he was the opposite. He does get under people's nerves every now and then but it was hard to hate him with his joyful presence and delightful personality. It was his greed that compelled him to push himself and others towards their goals by any means possible. After all, desire=justice.

Ukyo was a beautiful creature that Ryusui absolutely adored like no other. An undeniably handsome man with a caring heart and a dangerous streak made him extremely attractive. Ryusui longed to run his fingers through his soft, white hair and to feel smooth, plush skin under his fingertips.

However, above all else, he wanted those pretty emerald eyes to look at him and only him.

Ukyo was selfless, the opposite of Ryusui. He was kind to everyone and would always offer himself for the betterment of progress towards the revival of humanity. It was no mystery as to why he fell madly in love with him. However, as much as he greatly admired his kindness, it irked Ryusui to know that Ukyo looked at others with his caring gaze.

He wanted to be the only one those pretty emerald eyes sees.

"Spread out, he couldn't have gone too far and there is no reason for him to run away with nowhere to go. He must be hurt and waiting for us to find and help him. I still can't believe nobody has seen him since a day ago and only brought it to everyone's attention today." Ryusui snapped his attention back to Senku.

"Would you like to search together?" Tsukasa asked him to which he answered with a shake of his head.

"I'll be fine on my own, the sooner we find Ukyo the better. I hope Ukyo is safe and sound."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Tsukasa gave his back a comforting pat before leaving the hut to search for the missing member of the Kingdom of Science. Ryusui gave a long sigh and left as well.

He headed west and continued deep into the forest.

_'Please be okay.'_ He begged in his mind. _'Please be safe, Ukyo.'_

Eventually, after hours of walking around, he stumbled upon a cave and approached it with a hopeful heart. It didn't stretch out too far and he could make out the wall where the cave ended. He scanned his gaze around the floor and felt his heart jump to his throat when he spotted a pale hand sticking out from behind a boulder.

"Ukyo!" He breathlessly cried out and ran towards the hand. Behind the rock he found the man's body leaning against it. Ryusui frantically pulled him into a hug, threading fingers through silver hair and caressing cold skin. "Thank goodness! I was so worried."

Ryusui pulled away to look into lifeless, dull, green eyes.

"I was scared that they found you already but then of course, I made sure to place you in a safe spot where nobody else would find you. I am worried though that if I keep you here, wild animals may get to you and I'd feel bad if you weren't given a funeral. Don't worry though, I found a way for you to keep your promise of looking at me whenever I want forever." He cheerfully announced. He took out a small glass jar filled with liquid and another bottle full of water as well as a knife.

"Keep steady, okay? But I'm sure you wouldn't find that hard to do." He giggled.

The funeral was peaceful. Gen had made sure to gather the appropriate flowers and the girls managed to arrange them around Ukyo's resting body.

"Why are his eyes covered with flowers?" Suika asked innocently even when tears were running down her face behind her melon mask.

"It's something some people do back in our day." Senku lied. Gen explained further with more lies to spare Suika from the dreadful truth. The older ones looked at each other grimly, knowing the real reason why they had to use green flowers to cover Ukyo's eyes, or rather, the lack thereof.

"I'm so sorry, Ryusui." Ruri herself was struggling to hold her tears in and he gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sure he'll be watching over us." Kohaku consoled and Ryusui controlled the urge to grip his hands tightly as to not alarm Ruri.

"Yeah."

_'No, he'll be watching over only me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> um so yeah like my other fic dance with me this took a dark turn and is basically me trynna go back a little to kinda take a look at how i want my writing to be and i wrote a LOT of dark stuff when i was like, 12 so sorry for that.
> 
> looking at my old work versus this, I feel like I have gotten softer. I used to write detailed, bloody scenes but nowadays it seems like I want it to be more subtle? Idk which one I like better yet so might write more dcst or maybe I'd try another fandom, who knows?


End file.
